


days for us, i love you

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Beaches, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Coffee, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, I Love You, Lovely, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Shopping, Sunsets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: sunwoo rested his cheek in his palm while his other hand rested over changmin’s knee, his finger rubbing small circles over his pants. “we can go get coffee first and have a walk around. then get lunch at some restaurant? and at the evening we can just come sit at the beach before it gets too cold then come back. that’s all, i’m a simple man.”
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	days for us, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> the sunkyu tag is so dry

changmin wasn’t completely awake when he felt cool air brushing against his exposed skin. he blindly, with eyes still sealed shut, touched around for the duvet and pulled it over his legs, hearing his subconscious voice tell him how he shouldn’t have worn shorts. he snuggled warmly into the mattress and hugged the cover close to his body, relaxing his muscles as he started to wake up, his brain coming to complete function slowly.

changmin turned around on his side and opened his eyes, blinking for a few seconds before his eyes accepted the bright light and opened up. his eyebrows furrowed as he turned onto his back again, stretching while rubbing his eyes. his lips pressed together in a straight line before a pout shaped them, his throat forcing a weak groan to escape his pout. “good morning, beauty.” changmin’s ears received before any other noise, his body falling lightly against the mattress at the great assurance the mere voice gave him. 

“good morning, early bird.” changmin mumbled and hugged one of the pillows to his chest. sunwoo smiled and moved from the window to the bed, sitting on the edge with a small bounce. changmin smiled sleepily and crawled to his boyfriend, gripping onto his shirt to pull himself up and straddle his hips. his arms wrapped around sunwoo’s shoulders as he groaned out louder this time, his body shivering against the warmer one of his lover. “it’s so cold here.” he whined against sunwoo’s neck, moving closer to get warmer. 

sunwoo chuckled at changmin’s complaint, his hands resting on the elder’s thighs, moving across his legs slowly, rubbing his skin to get him warmer. “you should have worn pants, not shorts.” sunwoo said, taking a glance at the boy in his lap before leaving a kiss over his shoulder. “you should have worn pants” changmin mimicked quietly before sighing, “yeah yeah, okay. no shorts anymore, then.” sunwoo pinched changmin’s thigh teasingly, making sure not to hurt him, when he heard the innocent mimicking. “i don’t mean it like that. i love your shorts but you get cold, we can’t allow that, can we?” changmin hummed and nodded at sunwoo’s question, hugging him closer for a moment before pulling back. 

changmin smiled once his eyes locked with sunwoo’s and leaned in to kiss over his nose softly. “what will we do today, sunshine?” sunwoo shrugged and moved his hands all the way up to rest them over changmin’s hips, holding him closely over his lap. “what do you wanna do today?” sunwoo tilted his head to the side, trailing his eyes over changmin’s face as he asked his question, watching the elder’s face twitch as his brain thought of an answer.

“i don’t know, i’m just going to go get ready, you take care of the rest.” changmin replied after a few seconds of thinking. he got off the younger’s lap and ruffled his hair as he made his way to the bathroom, waving at his boyfriend before closing the door. sunwoo sighed, pursing his lips shortly as he fell back on the bed, spreading his arms open and looking at the ceiling. he laid like that for a couple of minutes before getting up and going to close the window, finally feeling the chill that his boyfriend was talking about earlier. 

changmin walked out of the bathroom after finishing his shower, throwing the wet towel over the first chair he sees. his fingers pushed his damp hair away from his face while his legs carried him to where his boyfriend was sitting across the room, on the three-seat couch with his phone in his hand. “did you come up with something?” he looked out at the sky from the wide window before sitting down beside sunwoo, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder and looking at him. sunwoo hummed with a nod before putting his phone away and turning his head to look back at his lover. he grinned and tilted the elder’s chin up to peck over his lips. 

changmin pecked back, pecking once again before moving away and sinking into the couch comfortably. “what will we do?” he looked up at sunwoo, who now was facing him with his elbow resting on the back of the couch. sunwoo rested his cheek in his palm while his other hand rested over changmin’s knee, his finger rubbing small circles over his pants. “we can go get coffee first and have a walk around. then get lunch at some restaurant? and at the evening we can just come sit at the beach before it gets too cold then come back. that’s all, i’m a simple man.” 

changmin snorted at sunwoo’s last comment, sitting up properly and taking the hand from his knee, locking their fingers together. “sure, a simple man. what if i don’t like simple men?” he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, sitting closely to his boyfriend. “then i will go look for others who like simple men and have my simple plans with them.” sunwoo shooted back at the elder, lips threatening to push into a pout. changmin giggled and moved to sit on his knees, his arms wrapping around sunwoo’s neck for the second time that morning, his knees touching against his thigh. “sounds tiring, a little?” changmin innocently tilted his head and pouted in his answer, looking into sunwoo’s wide, brown eyes.

sunwoo snaked his arms around changmin, pulling him against his body. “you should just agree then, so that i don’t get tired, hm?” changmin grinned and hummed with a nod. he leaned close and pressed feather-like kisses across the younger’s face, stroking his hair back before cupping his cheek, “go get ready then.” changmin left one last kiss over sunwoo’s lips before moving back and getting up. sunwoo sighed lightly, smiled to himself and got up, rubbing his face as he went to change into something more appropriate. 

changmin sat on the couch again, wearing his blue converses that matched his denim jacket and jeans, sticking to a simple white shirt underneath his jacket. he moved around the room while sunwoo got ready, fixing up the bed properly and folding his shirt and shorts that he wore to sleep. he sprayed some cologne over himself and waited for a second before smiling as the scent filled him up. sunwoo came out of the bathroom after he wore his black pants and beige shirt, holding his black adidas shoes in his hand. he smiled at changmin and sat on the chair to put on his shoes while changmin folded his sleep wear. 

changmin’s eyes raked over the state of their room, making sure nothing is too messy or out of place before they leave. sunwoo locked their fingers together and tugged changmin out, walking out of the complex they have rented the apartment in for the week. changmin licked his lips as he looked around the street he was becoming familiar with after spending the last four days in the area. sunwoo held changmin’s hand tighter as he raised his arm over the elder’s head, aiming to wrap it around his waist and pull him closer while they walk to the coffee shop. “do you want to have sweets with your coffee?” sunwoo asked, looking at the slightly shorter boy walking beside him. 

changmin shook his head and smiled up at sunwoo, his arm wrapping itself around his own stomach so that he can still hold sunwoo’s hand over his hip. “i don’t want sweets, just coffee will be fine.” sunwoo nodded and let go of changmin’s hand once they reached the coffee shop, changmin opening the door and stepping in. sunwoo walked in after changmin and straight to the counter, ordering their coffee. changmin moved to stand away, making space for others who want to order as he looked around the interior design of the shop. suddenly, he felt a hand slip into his back pocket and a presence beside him. he stopped his heart from beating too fast and shook his head, looking up at his boyfriend beside him, who only smiled and scrunched his nose, “five minutes only.”

sunwoo handed changmin his cup of coffee when their names were called and thanked the employee before taking his own cup and walking out into the barely colder air again. changmin took his first sip and licked his lips, walking slowly beside sunwoo. they drank their coffee rather quietly, only exchanging comments when they pass shops that have items that spike up their interests. for example, the shop that had high waist shorts where changmin found them cute and sunwoo reminded him of his morning complaints. sunwoo’s reminder earned him a slap on his arm that was all too pleasurable for him actually. another example was the shop that had a shirt with a big ‘s’ written on it, which sunwoo insisted was perfect for changmin to wear because “s is for sunwoo and you are sunwoo’s too, right?” 

they threw their empty cups away in the first trash bin they saw through their stroll, sunwoo scanning the shops’ windows as they walked. changmin linked his arm with sunwoo’s, humming when sunwoo stopped abruptly in front of a store, “do you want the hoodie that you saw yesterday?” changmin looked at sunwoo, his heart quickly skipping a beat before he could reply, “which one?” sunwoo stared at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and walking into the store, tugging the elder behind him. “pick up the one you liked and go try it on, i will be waiting here.” 

changmin smiled at the employee that greeted them, greeting her back politely before turning to look at sunwoo, his hand squeezing the younger’s bicep as their other hands remained locked together. he muttered quietly, only for his boyfriend to hear, “sunwoo it was too expensive, can we leave? i don’t want to buy it.” sunwoo removed his arm away from changmin’s and looked around at the clothes, trying to spot the black and red hoodie. “it’s there.” sunwoo walked to the hanged set of similar hoodies, taking out the one he was there for, holding it out for his boyfriend. changmin shook his head, his eyes pleading sunwoo to just put it back so they can leave but the taller was stubborn enough to carefully drag him to the changing room and urge him to try it on.

changmin walked in and closed the door, sighing quietly to himself. he couldn’t deny his innocent desire for this piece of fabric but his consciousness also couldn’t let go of the fact that its price was almost double than the ones he can easily buy somewhere else. he held it closely to his chest before hanging it to take off his jacket and shirt, putting it on when his skin was exposed. he smoothed it down over his stomach, fixing it up before stepping out of the room. “sunwoo?” he called quietly when he didn’t see his boyfriend where he left him, taking a few steps to the right before he saw the younger walking towards him with a smile, way too wide, across his lips.

“it looks so cute, baby. do you like it?” sunwoo asked as he turned changmin gently, looking at his new item from all angles. changmin nodded and bit his lip, moving with sunwoo when the younger dragged him across the store. sunwoo picked up the shorts that were on the counter, handing them to changmin. “here, try these on too, to see which one fits better.” changmin shook his head and gave the shorts back to sunwoo, pulling him in front of the changing room again, away from the employee, “no, that would really be too much, sunwoo, please this is enough.” 

sunwoo sighed and opened the door to the changing room again, moving changmin inside and giving him the shorts yet again. “try these on, okay? i’m waiting here.” he said calmly before stepping out and closing the door. sunwoo put his hands in his pockets, looking around while waiting for his boyfriend to come out, watching other customers pick up clothes to try on. “sunwoo.” he heard a small voice call out for him before turning around, chuckling at the way changmin’s head poked from behind the door of the changing room. he walked towards his boyfriend, opening the door enough to fit him standing there and looking at the boy in front of him. 

changmin now wore his mid-thigh, high waist shorts with the hoodie, his teeth moving over his bottom lip as he looked at his boyfriend leaning against the door. sunwoo nodded and smiled at him, “it’s the correct size, right?” changmin hesitatingly nodded his reply, moving closer to sunwoo, “it’s also really okay if we don’t get them, alright? we really really don’t have to get everything i like.” sunwoo hummed and patted changmin’s hip twice, “do you wanna change back or keep wearing these now?” changmin stared at sunwoo after his question, his brain cursing him for having such a stubborn boyfriend while his heart congratulated him for it. “change back! i’ll change back.” 

sunwoo took the new outfit from his boyfriend and headed to the counter, leaving changmin to put on his shoes again. he paid quickly, taking the bag from the desk and walking towards the elder who was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, smiling at him. changmin smiled back at his lover’s reflection in the mirror, turning around and linking their arms together again before walking out of the store and continuing on their walk. “thank you, a lot, for these.” changmin said after passing a few stores, turning to look at sunwoo, squeezing his hand gently. sunwoo smiled at him and tugged him against his side. he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, leaving a kiss over changmin’s head, “you’re more than welcome. i’d buy you whatever you like, we should have got it when we saw it last time. i was so worried it won’t be here today, you really seemed to like it. and the shorts were a bonus because we couldn’t get them from the other store earlier.”

“i do! i like it a lot! the shorts too, they’re so nice. thank you, baby, thank you a lot.” changmin grinned brightly as he expressed his delight about the outfit, only noticing to get himself together when his boyfriend chuckled at him and he found himself bouncing one step ahead of the younger. “but, it was okay if we didn’t get them too, you know.” sunwoo rolled his eyes and sighed, holding the bag in front of him, “do i take them back?” changmin’s eyes widened for a second before snatching the bag away, hiding it behind his back, “no, these are mine! hey, don’t be mean!” sunwoo laughed and grabbed changmin’s face in his hands, kissing over his lips briefly before pulling away. “exactly, they’re yours, and as i said before, just tell me what you like, i wouldn’t mind buying it for you. i mean it, doll, okay?” 

changmin bit his lip for a second after their kiss, his eyes moving across the street that was thankfully not so busy before nodding. sunwoo smiled and wrapped his arm around the elder’s waist again, guiding them through the streets. “are you hungry now? it’s around lunch time.” changmin asked after checking his phone, looking up at sunwoo. “knowing that we could wait for around half an hour to get our food, yeah, i think we can go to a restaurant now. do you wanna have something specific?” sunwoo answered, moving them back towards a wall, making space for others to walk without brushing against them. “no i don’t really mind. we can have whatever.” changmin shrugged, moving his arm from between them to wrap it around sunwoo’s middle, pulling him to walk again.

sunwoo walked along with his boyfriend, deciding to go into the first restaurant they like. and that’s what they did. they passed two restaurants before finally choosing one and going in. they got a table beside the window, sitting across each other as each of them ordered his own plate, sunwoo ordering a bottle of white wine as well. they waited for a while, feeling the hunger start to grow in them as they talked comfortably, joked and laughed lightly together, enjoying their time. they ate quietly when their food was served, taking a bite from each other’s plates every now and then, humming with approval at the delicious taste of the food, a sip of white wine moving into their body after every three to four bites. they spent around an extra hour there, starting to talk again when they were done with their food, now focusing on their drink and topics that revolved about nothing, really. 

after they decided they have had enough and the food was not heavy in their stomachs, they paid their bill and left, sunwoo stretching when the cold breeze hit his body outside. changmin held onto the clothes’ bag tightly in his hands, glancing up at the darkening sky before looking at sunwoo. “we should head back quickly, or else no sitting on the beach because look, it is already getting late and the air is colder now.” changmin nudged sunwoo with his elbow gently, stepping beside him. the younger nodded and motioned for changmin to walk in front of him, “let’s go then, i really wanna sit with you. and watch the waves and sunset and all that romance things.” sunwoo replied, trying not to sound too cheesy with his words. changmin laughed quietly, waiting to walk beside sunwoo, “okay, romeo. that sounds lovely to me.” sunwoo groaned at that, pinching changmin’s arm softly as they walked, mumbling a small ‘shut up’ at the comment.

it took them around twenty minutes to arrive to their rented apartment. they went in and changmin put the bag on the couch, his brain quickly deciding to wear the outfit tomorrow no matter what. he grabbed sunwoo’s jacket and went to him, wrapping it around his shoulders, “put this on, it is still cold.” sunwoo protested for a second before finally giving up and sliding his arms into the sleeves and wearing the jacket. they left right after that, walking five minutes to the beach in front of the complex they were staying in. they walked carefully, side by side, bumping against each other every now and then, giggling after each time. changmin slowed down his steps, watching sunwoo walk two steps in front of him. he smiled, looking at the younger’s back and the way the wind was messing up his hair in an extraordinarily cute way. 

he sighed to himself happily, his eyes almost tearing up as his heart felt light despite all of the emotions he felt for the boy in front of him. changmin walked up slowly behind sunwoo, blaming the cold breeze for the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle, resting his forehead against sunwoo’s shoulder as he gave the younger’s body a small squeeze. sunwoo rested his hands on top of changmin’s, stopping his movements. they stood like that for a minute, two minutes, three minutes before changmin turned them around to face the sea. sunwoo chuckled as he looked ahead, watching the sun go down despite the heat in his body going up. changmin moved closer, pressing his chest against sunwoo’s back, holding him securely against his front.

the elder rested his chin on sunwoo’s shoulder, his hands moving to hold both of his boyfriend’s hands, locking their fingers together. sunwoo squeezed his hands reassuringly, swaying them slowly from side to side, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of him. “i love you so much.” changmin finally sighed, tilting his head to bury his face in sunwoo’s neck. “i love you so much, sunwoo.” he muttered against his skin again, sunwoo’s smile growing wider at the repetition and addition of his name. “i love you so much more, changmin.” he whispered back, tilting his head to the side lightly and bringing up one of changmin’s hands to his lips, pressing them against the elder’s knuckles. “forever, doll.” changmin nodded against his neck, smiling to himself, “forever, sunshine.”


End file.
